Bardarus Bismarck
Bardarus Bismarck is the Bishop of Rome, a former host of the Will of Peter, the father of Charles Bismarck, and a descendant of Letholdus. Despite his age, he was an incredibly powerful superwarrior capable of generating and manipulating lightning back when he still had his human body. His soul is currently stuck in the body of an owl. Bardarus has always been amongst the greatest allies of the heroes from the very beginning, helping them in every way he can. Powers and Abilities When Bardarus was still in the possession of his human body and the Will of Peter, he was one of the most powerful superhumans in the entire world. He was capable of generating and manipulating lightning, which he often combined with the White Flame granted by the Will of Peter, giving shape to his signature attack, which his pupils nicknamed firestorm. Having served in the Roman armed forces and subsequently the Holy Inquisition for most of his life, Bardarus is amongst the most experienced warriors, assassins, and (special operations) commanders in existance. History In chronological order: *Iscariot Crisis During The Fall of Gods 1 Bardarus made his first appearance as a Catholic cardinal and the Lord High Inquisitor, communicating and giving orders to Max Morton and the rest of Section 1 from his inquisitorial headquarters in Rome. He gradually got to know the heroes through his inquisitors, as they ran into one another time and time again. When the inquisitors discovered Omega's true plan, Bardarus convinced pope Theodore the Third to launch a military campaign against Londim to try and stop him. After Annette Fedorov's defeat at the hands of Dmitri Reznov, Bardarus came to retrieve his wounded pupil in person together with Section 1, shortly after which he used the powers of the Will of Peter to purge the Neostigma seed from the defeated and corrupted Ansed Booth, and took him to Rome together with the rest of the heroes. There he prepared them to take on the Four Fiends in the field of battle. When the heroes left to fight the fiends together with various members of Section 1, Bardarus travelled to a small, remote chapel in Italy to meet with Dugal Cain and Connor Cain, where he and Connor prepared Dugal to obtain the Will of Matthew as well as a powerful ancestral sword. Dugal managed to obtain both, and quickly left to aid his fellow heroes. After the defeat of the fiends, Gaia, and Dmitri, Omega went berserk and adopted a massive demonic form, dragging the entire Earth into the Void as he did. Bardarus engaged the beast with everything he had alongside the heroes, and together they managed to slay it, saving the world in the process. Inbetween The Fall of Gods 1 and 2 Four months after Omega's defeat, pope Theodore the Third died a natural death, after which the College of Cardinals elected Bardarus to succeed him as the leader of the Catholic Church and Rome. Bardarus accepted and immediately began working on ending World War 3 peacefully, as there was no need to continue the war considering Omega and his minions had been defeated. Because Bardarus could no longer lead the Holy Inquisition due to his new office, he chose Max Morton to lead it in his stead. After six years of peace negotiations between the two global factions, Dacarus Bartolt made his move by, amongst other things, somehow purging Bismarck's soul from his body, trapping it in the body of an owl, and severing the connection between Bismarck's soul and the Will of Peter. He then had Bardarus thrown into the deepest dungeons of the Labyrinth beneath Vatican City, where the fallen pope roamed for fourteen entire years until he finally managed to escape in the second chapter. During The Fall of Gods 2 After his escape from the labyrinth, Bardarus immediately sought and quickly found Dugal Cain in England, unaware that he had been followed by Harold Montego, who had the entirety of Section 1 teleported to the scene and attack Dugal. The fight ended almost as soon as it started however when Dugal used his soul manipulating powers to make Bismarck's soul visible and hearable to all of the members of Section 1, who were immediately convinced by Bardarus that they had been tricked by Dacarus Bartolt. They teamed up with Dugal and faced off against Harold, but he proved to be too powerful for them to handle, forcing them to retreat. They were teleported by Karl Bachmeier together with Melody Booth to Amsterdam, Netherlands while Snowflake held off Harold. Both girls had arrived moments before the fight, also looking for Dugal. Bardarus has constantly been with the Rogue Inquisitors ever since. Category:Characters Category:Romans Category:Popes Category:Inquisitors Category:Lord High Commanders Category:Shepherds